Little Note, Little Love
by teme's
Summary: Walau pun ia tahu, ia lah yang pada akhirnya akan meninggalkan Naruto, bukan Naruto yang akan meninggalkannya. SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung pandangan masing-masing.


Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tapi masih ada beberapa siswa siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Begitu juga dengan salah satu siswa tingkat 3 yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat lapangan basket outdoor sekolah itu. Ditangannya terlihat buku catatan kecil dengan cover bertuliskan 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan sebuah pulpen, ia sedang menulis sesuatu. Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat tenang, meskipun kenyataannya ia menyimpan pertikaian dalam hatinya.

 **Little Note, Little Love**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuNaru/NaruSasu**

 **Friendship/Angst**

 **AU, OOC, deathchara, dll**

 **Sasuke POV**

Haahhh..

Aku menghela napas entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Melupakan perkataan orang jika menghela napas itu mengurangi kebahagiaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu satu-satunya cara melepasankan penat yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku tahu, aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Bahkan hal yang tidak penting pun masuk begitu saja kedalam otakku. Tapi saat ini hal yang aku pikirkan justru sangat penting dan sangat...menakutkan?

"Teme?"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku yang tadinya sedikit tertunduk. Seketika itu pula mataku bertemu dengan mata sewarna langit biru dan senyum secerah matahari milik pemuda yang kini mendudukan dirinya disebelahku. Aku membalas senyum lebarnya hanya dengan senyum tipis. Oh ayo lah, saat moodku sedang bagus pun aku tidak suka tersenyum apalagi ketika moodku sedang jelek seperti sekarang.

"Sedang apa sendirian disini, teme? Kau menungguku?" tanya nya dengan nada jahil.

"Jangan bercanda." ketusku. Well, aku disini memang untuk menunggunya.

Dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku dan bertanya lagi, "Lalu kau sedang apa disini?" Dia melirik buku kecil yang ada dipangkuanku

"Hn" Aku langsung menutup buku kecilku lalu memasukannya dalam tas.

Dia berdecak kesal, meninju pelan bahuku.

"Ck, hn-mu itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, teme!" kesalnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan basket didepan kami.

Aku tak membalas perkataannya itu. Hening pun menyergap kami berdua. Diam-diam aku meliriknya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Jika boleh jujur, dia lah yang ku pikirkan sejak tadi. Dia, Namikaze Naruto, sahabatku sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki disekolah ini. Diagnosis dari dokter kemarin membuatku takut, ya takut. Aku takut tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Berada didekatnya seperti ini entah kenapa ada rasa sesak yang ingin melesak dari dalam dada.

"Kau kenapa sih, teme? Jangan melamun seperti itu, kau membuatku takut." tegurannya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir, dobe." balasku sekenanya.

"Apakah kau ada masalah? Tidak ingin bercerita?" tanya nya. Mata biru nya yang bulat itu menatapku tak berkedip, terlihat antusias untuk mendengar masalahku.

"Tidak."

Dia mendengus sebal, lalu kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menarik pipiku untuk membuat senyuman dengan paksa.

"Kalau begitu tersenyumlah sedikit, teme!" katanya sambil tersenyum khas lima jarinya tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipiku.

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Senyumnya membuatku terpaku, rasa hangat menjalar didadaku saat ia tersenyum seperti itu. Tanpa ku sadari, aku pun menarik sudut-sudut bibirku agar membentuk senyuman yang cukup lebar bagiku. Walau pun pada kenyataannya hanya sebuah senyum tipis.

"Senyum seperti itu kan lebih baik, teme." dia kembali tersenyum lebar setelah melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pipiku.

"Hn, dobe."

Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan seketika itu juga mendapat tatapan bingung dari si dobe itu.

"Heh? Kau mau kemana, teme?!" tanyanya bingung.

"Pulang."

"Jangan pulang dulu." perintahnya sambil ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, bingung.

"Ayo, bermain basket. Sudah lama kita tidak bertanding kan?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang." kataku tegas.

Dia menyeringai tipis, "Kau takut kalah kan, teme?"

"Tidak."

"Kau takut."

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bermain lah sebentar." katanya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Terserah kau saja, dobe."

Pada akhirnya aku menyetujui secara tak langsung. Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya.

Tak lama terdengar suara riang darinya. Aku mendengus geli. Lalu melangkah ke ranjang penyimpanan bola basket. Mengambil salah satu bola yang ada, aku pun langsung mendribble bola itu sebentar lalu mengopernya kepada Naruto. Dia pun langsung mendribble bolanya. Saat dia sampai dekat ring dan akan menembakan bola itu, aku segera memblocknya dan langsung merebut bolanya. Tak lama suara bola menembus ring pun terdengar.

"Dobe." Aku tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, teme." katanya bersemangat, lalu segera merebut bola yang ada ditanganku.

Walau kami hanya berdua, permainan ini tidak membosankan. Tanpa terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, kami pun duduk dilapangan dengan terengah-engah. Mataku menatap si dobe itu. Aku...belum siap jika harus berpisah dengannya. Aku hanya ingin terus bersamanya seperti ini.

"...me."

"TEME!"

Shit. Sejak kapan dia berdiri didepanku. Aku mendongak, melihatnya menyerahkan sebotol air minum.

"Tidak bisa kah kau tidak berteriak sehari saja, usuratonkachi?" kataku sambil merebut botol minum dari tangannya.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya disebelahku sebelum berteriak "Kalau kau tidak tuli, aku tidak akan berteriak padamu, teme brengsek!"

See? Dia berteriak lagi.

"Aku tuli karena terlalu sering mendengar kau berteriak, dobe." ketusku.

"E-eh? Maaf." ujarnya malu-malu disertai cengiran bodohnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menatapku bingung.

"Apa?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, teme? Wajahmu menyeramkan. Pucat seperti mayat hidup." katanya sambil menusuk-nusuk pipiku.

Deg. Badanku memang mulai tidak enak. Aku lupa, aku tidak boleh berolahraga berat.

"Hn. Kita harus pulang." kataku tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya, lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang sedikit kotor.

"Ikut." ucapnya manja. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, lalu menarik tangannya agar ikut berdiri. Aku pun berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya. Aku menggenggamnya erat, seolah-olah ia akan pergi jika aku mengendurkan genggamanku.

...

 ** _「Naruto..._**

 ** _Kau tahu apa yang paling menakutkan bagiku di dunia ini? Aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku selalu berpikir seberapa lama lagi aku dapat bersamamu. Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak pernah siap untuk lepas darimu. Perasaan takut itu selalu menghantuiku. 」_**

...

 **Normal POV**

Seperti biasanya, setiap Sasuke datang pasti kelasnya sudah ramai dengan teman-temannya yang sedang mengerjakan PR. Lagi dan lagi, dia menghela napas lalu langsung duduk ditempat duduknya.

"Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke melirik tajam orang yang baru saja menginterupsinya. Dia Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang Ia tahu sangat menyukai ketampanannya.

"Hn?"

"Bolehkah aku melihat PR-mu Sasuke-kun? Aku lupa membawa punyaku." tanya gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke mendengus, 'penjilat' batinnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia memberikan buku PR-nya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

kemudian gadis itu pun berlalu dari hadapannya.

Bukannya ia ingin berbaik hati pada wanita itu. Tapi jika ada orang yang meminta pertolongan padanya, bayangan Naruto terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kau tahu, teme? Jika kita berbuat baik pada orang lain, justru kita lah yang akan berbahagia."

Kata-kata pemuda pirang itu selalu mendorongnya untuk berbuat baik, walau pun tidak dihargai sekalipun. Sasuke belajar banyak dari pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku kecilnya, menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kemudian, menatap langit yang cerah dari balik jendela kelasnya. Ia selalu menatap langit jika sedang merindukan sahabat pirangnya itu. Mereka memang satu sekolah tapi letak kelas mereka sangat jauh. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di tingkat 3 Sasuke kelas A sedangan Naruto kelas J. Mereka akan bertemu jika istirahat makan siang, pulang sekolah saja atau mungkin tidak bertemu sama sekali. Walau pun begitu, hanya Naruto lah satu-satunya teman terdekatnya. Hanya Naruto yang tulus diantara teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke tahu, teman-teman disekelilingnya mau berteman dengannya hanya karena kekayaan dan kepintarannya. Mereka penjilat, begitu pikirnya. Hanya Naruto yang menerimanya dengan tulus dan hanya si pirang itu yang selalu ada kapan pun ia butuhkan. Hanya Naruto juga yang selalu berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi dirinya sendiri.

...

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa persahabatan bukanlah tentang dengan siapa aku menghabiskan waktu paling banyak tapi tentang siapa yang selalu ada untukku dan siapa yang selalu mengajarkan kebaikan padaku. Dan saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah dirimu.」**_

...

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas dengan mengaitkan tas punggungnya ditangan kanannya saja.

"TEME!"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat mendengar teriakan yang sangat dikenalnya. Sebelum ia sempat menengok, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dulu melingkar dibahu tegapnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh."

Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran tak berdosa miliknya. Lalu ikut melangkah saat merasakan Sasuke melanjutkan untuk kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor yang masih ramai oleh para siswa-siswi yang sedang merencanakan tujuan mereka setelah pulang sekolah kali ini.

"Ne, teme." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Hn?"

"Aku ikut ke rumahmu ya?" pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon yang sangat ketara.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke heran. Memang sih, Naruto sudah sering berkunjung ke rumahnya tapi biasanya akan meminta izin sejak jauh hari, tidak mendadak seperti sekarang.

"Sebentar lagi kan ujian masuk universitas, aku ingin belajar bersamamu. Boleh kan, teme?" jurus puppy eyes milik Naruto tidak mungkin dapat ia tolak.

"Hn."

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Terkadang aku takut untuk menolak permintaanmu. Bukan takut kau marah. Hanya saja aku takut jika aku menolak, aku takkan bisa mengabulkannya di lain hari. Kepergian seseorang, bisa datang kapan saja. Jadi, aku ingin memenuhi permintaanmu sebanyak yang aku bisa.」**_

Sebelumnya rumah besar itu terlihat sangat sepi seperti tidak berpenghuni, tapi sekarang ada dua orang anak manusia yang sedang bertengkar kecil didalamnya.

"Coba ulangi, teme. Kau terlalu cepat." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Sedangkan Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Aku sudah mengulangnya berkali-kali, usuratonkachi. Otakmu saja yang sudah tidak berfungsi." ujar Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aaarrrggghh jangan memulai pertengkaran, teme sialan."

"Kau yang memulainya, idiot." kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Nah kan kau tahu aku idiot jadi jelaskan lebih pelan, teme. Sekali lagi ya? ya? ya?"

"Ck, terserah."

Mereka kini sedang berada diruang keluarga dikediaman Uchiha sesuai permintaan Naruto untuk belajar bersama setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Sasuke hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya−Uchiha Itachi−yang sekarang sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, itu lah yang Naruto tahu. Dirumah sebesar ini tidak ada orang jadi tidak masalah bagi mereka berdua untuk bertengkar.

Sasuke pun kembali menjelaskan dengan sabar pada Dobe'nya itu. Kali ini Naruto tidak protes, dia mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda bahwa dia memperhatikan Sasuke dengan baik dan paham dengan apa yang si raven jelaskan.

"Istirahat dulu, teme. Aku mengantuk." Naruto berkata sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, lalu menguap lebar.

"Hn. Tidur lah." ucap Sasuke sambil membereskan buku-buku mereka dan bekas cemilan yang ada dimeja, lalu beranjak dari sana.

Sedangkan Naruto, Ia pun bangkit dari lesehannya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi terduduk. Tak lama, dia pun terlelap begitu saja. Terdengar dengkuran halus darinya.

"Dobe, tidur dika-" marku saja.

Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari kamarnya menghentikan ucapannya sendiri saat menemukan sahabat pirangnya sudah tertidur lelap. Ia pun kembali kekamar untuk mengambil selimut. Hanya butuh beberapa menit, dan Sasuke pun sudah kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Diluar sedang hujan gerimis, jadi wajar jika udara dingin memasuki rumah ini. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh ringkih milik Naruto. Setelah selesai, ia pun mendudukan dirinya di single sofa yang berada disamping sofa yang ditiduri oleh Naruto. Mata Sasuke tidak lepas dari wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis tersungging dibibir pucatnya. Kemudian, pemuda tampan itu pun ikut terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Tokyo. Suhu udara yang lumayan dingin, membuat dua pemuda tampan yang saling bersahabat itu semakin nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Kring...kring...kring

Suara jam dinding membangunkan salah satu dari dua pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke, pemuda yang baru saja terbangun itu mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya disekitarnya, ia pun melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam 6 sore rupanya. Ia merasa harus memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak di sofa.

Mendengar suara berisik, Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Lalu membuka matanya, sebelum menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya.

"Sasuke." panggilnya pelan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban. Ia pun membuka selimutnya lalu bangkit menuju asal suara berisik yang ia dengar.

'Sepertinya dari dapur.' batinnya.

"Kau sedang apa, teme?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja menemukan Sasuke yang ternyata sedang memasak.

"Kau punya mata, dobe." kata Sasuke tanpa peduli pada Naruto yang sekarang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

Daripada ribut dengan Sasuke, Naruto memilih untuk duduk menunggu di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang memasak.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu Gaara, kan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat jantung Sasuke seperti berhenti sesaat. Well, mana mungkin Sasuke lupa dengan pemuda bermata panda mantan kekasih dari sahabatnya itu?

"Hn." balas Sasuke pelan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menanggapinya tapi...

"Dia mengirimku direct message kemarin." Naruto berseru gembira, tanpa tahu ekspresi yang Sasuke sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Dia menanyakan kabarku. Kami mengobrol sampai malam."

Sasuke hanya ber'oh' ria, merasa tak tertarik dengan cerita Naruto. Ada rasa tak suka dalam hatinya. Rasanya seperti sulit bernapas, kau tahu? Dari pada memikirkan hal itu, Sasuke lebih memilih fokus pada masakannya yang sudah matang. Ia menaruh okonomiyaki dan tamagoyaki buatannya diatas piring, lalu menaruhnya dihadapan Naruto.

"Waaahhh. Aku sudah lapar sekali, teme."

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat betapa antusiasnya si dobe itu. Ia pun menyusul Naruto yang sudah makan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, teme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, sehingga membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Hubunganku dengan Gaara."

'Jangan lagi.' batin Sasuke mengerang frustasi mendengar nama pemuda panda itu lagi.

"Tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke mencoba tidak terdengar mencurigakan. Memilih melanjutkan menyantap makananya.

Naruto memasak wajah cemberutnya, "Oh ayo lah, teme. Aku butuh saranmu sebagai sahabatku. Kau tahu sendiri, aku masih mencintainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak menjawab namun tidak juga melanjutkan acara makannya. Okonomiyaki dihadapannya jadi terasa hambar di lidah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sahabatnya itu. Rasa sesak mulai membuncah didadanya. Ia ingin menjawab penyataan Naruto tapi tenggorokannya tercekat. Disisi lain ia bahagia melihat Naruto bahagia, tapi disisi lain ia merasa iri. Bukan maksudnya untuk egois, tapi dirinya hanya takut jika sahabatnya itu kembali dekat dengan Gaara maka Naruto akan jauh darinya 'lagi'.

"Sasuke?" Naruto memanggil sahabatnya yang tidak menanggapinya sedari tadi.

Sasuke diam. Dia malah meraih segelas air dihadapannya lalu meminumnya, mencoba melicinkan kembali tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Sebenarnya Ia sangat ingin menggebrak meja makan saat itu juga, tapi ia tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan dobe-nya.

"Kembali saja padanya." kata Sasuke pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum samar, senyum mengejek ya mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku takut dia menolakku, teme." lirih Naruto. Ia tampak sedih. Dan Sasuke membenci ekspresi yang keluar dari wajah sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah, jangan dibawa sulit." balas Sasuke cuek.

"Berbicara itu mudah, teme. Melakukannya sulit tahu!" pemuda pirang ini tampak kesal.

"Sulit bagi orang bodoh sepertimu."

Sasuke mengambil piringnya yang kosong dan berlalu ke tempat cuci piring tanpa peduli makian dari Naruto.

"Teme brengsek!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Sahabat macam apa kau." Naruto terus menggerutu sambil melahap makanannya yang belum habis.

Meski gerutuan Naruto pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Sahabat macam apa aku? sahabat macam apa yang terlalu mencintai sahabatnya sendiri." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu kau mencintainya. Tapi kau yang tidak tahu, tidak pernah tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.」**_

Suasana diperpustakaan sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa murid dan satu penjaga perpustakaan. Ya, itu lah yang terlihat oleh mata biru langit milik Naruto. Kakinya melangkah semakin jauh kedalam perpustakaan. Matanya mencari-cari lelaki berambut raven yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

Gotcha.

Rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke akhirnya terlihat oleh Naruto. Dengan sigap ia pun tergesa-gesa menuju meja dimana Sasuke sedang membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ya tenang, sebelum Naruto mengganggunya.

"Hai teme." seru Naruto kelewat senang.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Berisik. Jangan berteriak disini, dobe."

"Hehe.. gomen.. gomen." ujar Naruto dengan watadosnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan bacaan pada bukunya. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto kemarin, ujian masuk universitas sudah dekat.

"Ayo belajar bersama lagi, teme." kata Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Ya, tapi tidak dirumahku. Disini saja." balas Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Oke, tidak masalah." Naruto pun mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas dengan semangat.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Naruto dan Sasuke saja selesai dengan acara 'belajar bersama' nya. Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, mereka harus pulang sebelum ketinggalan bus.

"Hampir saja terlambat. hah...hah...hah." Ucap Naruto terengah-engah saat memasuki bus.

"Hn."

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung duduk dan tetap stay cool walau pun sangat terlihat jika ia juga kelelahan. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, teme?" terdengar nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Naruto. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia senang Naruto khawatir padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke pun memilih memejamkan matanya. Mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan pegal.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Kau payah, teme. Bahkan aku pernah berlari lebih jauh dan lebih cepat dari yang tadi bersama Gaara. Sedangkan kau baru seperti ini saja sudah kelelahan seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu? Dia pemuda yang kuat, teme. Pintar, mungkin kepintarannya melebihimu jika kita satu angkatan, teme." Naruto kembali bercerita tentang Gaara. Gaara memang satu sekolah dengan mereka, tapi umurnya satu tahun dibawah mereka.

"Hn."

Naruto masih terus mengoceh tentang Gaara. Sasuke mendengarnya, tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk membalas ocehan Naruto yang terus memuji adik kelasnya itu. Hell no, telinga Sasuke sudah panas asal kalian tahu. Jadi Sasuke lebih memilih mencoba tidur agar Naruto diam daripada telinganya meledak karena terlalu panas. Tapi kenyataannya Sasuke tidak bisa tidur, badannya terasa ngilu dan kepalanya sangat sakit, ditambah lagi sangat tidak nyaman jika tidur dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku, teme." Naruto merengut sebal. Dia benci diabaikan. Tapi ketika dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, alisnya menukik heran saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Teme? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin itu hanya mengangguk kecil tanda bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Naruto sedikit lega, tapi rasa khawatir itu masih ada. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Sasuke tampak sangat pucat lebih dari biasanya, terlebih wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit.

Tak berapa lama, bus pun berhenti di halte dekat rumah Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan turun, tubuhnya hampir terjatuh jika Naruto tak menahannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, teme." Naruto pun mengaitkan sebelah lengan Sasuke pada lehernya dan tangannya yang satunya menopang tubuh Sasuke agar tidak jatuh. Mereka pun turun dari bus dengan kesulitan, wajar saja tubuh Naruto lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"Bodoh."

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih, bukan malah menghinaku." balas Naruto sambil berusaha menggeret(?) tubuh Sasuke dengan susah payah. Sasuke pun mencoba terus mempertahankan kesadarannya agar tidak lebih merepotkan si pirang.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sasuke pun, Naruto langsung mengetuk pintu kayu itu. Tak lama pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan menyambutnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tatapan khawatir terlihat dari sepasang iris hitam milih pria tersebut.

"Bantu aku Itachi-nii. Sasuke berat sekali." kata Naruto tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Sini biar aku- astaga! Sasuke!"

Saat Sasuke akan dibantu oleh Itachi, kesadarannya pun menghilang dan terlihat darah mengucur dari lubang hidungnya yang mancung itu. Itachi dengan sigap menggendong tubuh adiknya dan dengan cepat segera membawanya ke kamar sang adik.

Terduduk didekat ranjang, Naruto menatap sedih sang pangeran es dihadapannya. Baru pertama kali dia melihat sahabatnya terbaring lemah seperti itu. Tadi Itachi sudah memanggil dokter kemari, tapi ia tidak diberi tahu sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke. Walau pun Itachi bilang bahwa Sasuke hanya kelelahan, tetap saja sebagai sahabat dirinya masih belum tenang.

"Naruto."

Naruto menengok kebelakang saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya, "Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, sudah malam. Bukan kah besok sekolah?" kata Itachi dengan halus. Ia takut Naruto mengira Ia telah mengusirnya.

"Baiklah, aku titip salam jika si tem- ah maksudku jika Sasuke sadar." Naruto terlihat ragu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia memang sudah harus pulang.

"Hn. Hati-hati. Aku akan mengabarkan jika ia sadar nanti." kata Itachi seraya mengantar Naruto sampai depan pintu.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Aku menyadarinya sejak dulu, dimatamu pemuda itu memang lebih baik dari pada diriku. Maafkan aku.」**_

Naruto menatap kosong papan tulis didepannya. Tubuhnya mungkin didalam kelas, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Naruto." panggil Kiba.

Hening.

Kiba mengerutkan dahinya. 'Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu?' batinnya heran. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya. Well, beberapa menit yang lalu, bel sudah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah datang.

"Naruto!" panggil Kiba lebih keras sambil menepuk kencang belakang kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto menatap tajam pada orang yang baru saja mencari gara-gara padanya.

"Salahmu, aku memanggilmu sejak tadi. Ku kira telingamu tersumbat sesuatu." balas Kiba membela dirinya sendiri.

Naruto mendengus sebal, "Ck, lalu untuk apa memanggilku?"

"Aku berbaik hati ingin mengajakmu ke kantin. Ikut tidak?"

Kelereng biru milik Naruto melirik jam dinding yang terletak diatas papan tulis. Sudah jam 12, berarti sudah waktunya istirahat makan siang. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara bel. Ia pun kembali manatap Kiba, entah kenapa ia tidak bernafsu untuk makan.

"Kau duluan saja, Kiba." kata Naruto malas.

"Eh? Ck, ayo Shika." Kiba pun menarik lengan Shikamaru yang tadi sedang tertidur pulas kemudian terbangun dengan umpatan kesal.

"Jika berubah pikiran, datanglah ke kantin." teriak Kiba dari depan pintu kelas.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, pergi keluar kelas. Bukan untuk menyusul Kiba tapi untuk melihat apakah sahabat 'es' nya sudah menampakan diri atau belum. Semenjak kejadian waktu itu, sudah beberapa hari si raven tidak menampakan diri dikelas.

Kepala pirang milik Naruto pun terlihat dari balik pintu kelas A, matanya mencari seseorang dikelas itu tapi ia sama sekali tak menemukan apa yang dicari.

'Apa si teme itu belum masuk juga?' batinnya. Terlihat gurat kecewa di wajahnya.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sakura-chan." panggil Naruto kemudian.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Etto..Sasuke masih belum masuk kah?" tanya Naruto, ada sedikit nada berharap dalam kalimatnya barusan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun baru saja keluar kelas. Sepertinya dia ke kantin." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung berlari di koridor. Ia terlalu senang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali ke sekolah.

Bruk.

"Gaara, maafkan aku." Naruto membantu Gaara membereskan bukunya yang terjatuh karena ia menabrak pemuda itu barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau terlihat terburu-buru." kata Gaara sambil menerima bukunya dari tangan Naruto.

"Ah iya, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku duluan kalau begitu." Naruto kembali akan berlari sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh adik kelasnya itu.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf, tapi kau tahu sendiri aku sedang terburu-buru. Maaf ya. Jaa ne." Naruto pun meninggalkan Gaara yang menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Dalam pikirannya, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah bertemu Sasuke.

Langkah kaki Naruto tidak membawanya ke kantin seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, kakinya malah membawanya menaiki tangga menuju atap−tempat favoritnya dengan Sasuke−.

Naruto membuka pintu atap dengan tergesa-gesa. Seketika sinar matahari menyerang matanya. Ia pun mencoba membiasakan matanya dengan sinar matahari. Kemudian ia melangkah ke daerah sepi tersebut. Matanya dengan cepat menangkap pemuda berstyle rambut 'chicken butt' sedang berdiri membelakanginya menghadap ke pagar pembatas.

Senyum haru muncul di bibir mungil milik Naruto.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan tapi ternyata pemuda yang dipanggil olehnya itu masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

Pemuda itu berbalik, mendapati Naruto sedang berjalan ke arahnya lalu lama kelamaan langkah kaki itu semakin cepat hingga akhirnya si pirang berlari. Sasuke terpaku ditempat saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya menubruknya dan memeluknya erat. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan itu lebih erat. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam pada sang sahabat. Ia tak menyangka Naruto menghampirinya kesini, padahal rencananya Sasuke akan menemui sahabat pirangnya itu sepulang sekolah nanti.

Ketika Naruto akan melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke menahannya.

"Tetaplah seperti ini." bisik pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Rasa rindu yang menyesakan dada akhirnya membuncah keluar dalam bentuk air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menangis lagi dalam beberapa tahun hidupnya. Ia menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam menyetujui.

"Kau kemana saja, teme?" tanya Naruto lirih.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, dobe." jawab Sasuke parau.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Dari nada suaranya, Sasuke yakin Naruto sedang mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia pun tersenyum membayangkan wajah Naruto yang kini tak terlihat olehnya.

Sasuke menyeringai senang, "Rindu padaku, dobe?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak ditanggapi. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum senang, merasakan kehangatan yang sedang menjalari tubuhnya.

Kruyuuk~

"Dobe." ejekan itu keluar setelah bunyi asing terdengar ditelinga sang Uchiha.

"Aku lapar, teme. Hehe." Naruto terkekeh geli akan kebodohannya sendiri.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Bodoh."

Dengan berat hati ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Menatap mata biru polos itu dengan lembut. Tanpa diduga Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Seperti mayat hidup." gumamnya polos dan itu terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Ctak!

"AKH!"

Naruto memekik kencang saat Sasuke menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"Sakit, teme bodoh." Naruto merengut kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban penjitakan.

"Salahmu." balas Sasuke singkat. Matanya tak lepas dari pemuda dihadapannya.

Kruyuuk~

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Wajah tan milik Naruto memerah malu saat Sasuke terkekeh mendengar suara perutnya.

"Kantin?" tanya Naruto dengan nada memohon dan salah tingkah.

"Hn." Sasuke pun bergerak merangkul pundak sang sahabat lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan, kantin.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Izinkan aku memelukmu erat, agar aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dan detak jantungmu. Izinkan aku mencintaimu dalam diamku. 」**_

"Naruto!"

Sasuke menengok ke arah suara seseorang yang telah memanggil sahabat yang masih ada dalam rangkulannya. Onyx-nya bertabrakan dengan mata jade pemuda yang tak kalah tampan darinya yang sekarang sedang berjalan tergesa ke arahnya, ke arah sahabatnya lebih tepatnya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. "Gaara?"

"Naruto bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara, matanya teralih menatap datar tangan Sasuke yang ada di bahu Naruto.

Naruto jadi teringat bahwa sebelum mendatangi Sasuke tadi, ia sempat bertemu Gaara yang ingin bicara dengannya.

"Sasuke? Boleh kan?" tanya Naruto. Entah apa yang membuatnya harus meminta izin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke manatap tajam adik kelasnya, kemudian beralih pada Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tunggu disini."

Setelah Naruto pergi agak jauh darinya, Sasuke bersandar pada tembok koridor dibelakangnya. Ia menaikan lengan kemeja seragamnya, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana. Meski wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, pesona miliknya sama sekali tidak hilang, terbukti banyak gadis-gadis yang memekik pelan dengan wajah malu-malu saat menyadari keberadaan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menghiraukan setiap tatapan kagum dari siswi yang lewat dihadapannya, mata tajam milik Sasuke terus mengawasi gerak-gerik pemuda pirang yang masih bicara dengan manusia panda itu. Giginya bergemeletuk saat melihat Gaara mencium kening sahabatnya. Tidak lama, Naruto pun menghampirinya, tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Gaara.

'Apa-apaan si panda itu.' geram Sasuke.

Saat sampai dihadapan Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu langsung menarik tangannya. "Ayo teme cepat, aku sudah lapar."

Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal, "Aku yang seharusnya berkata seperti itu, idiot."

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan, lalu tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa pada pemuda berwajah datar disampingnya. Seketika itu pula Sasuke terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat keras. Senyum hangat yang sangat ia rindukan kini tersaji didepannya. Tanpa ia sadari, senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya yang pucat.

"Ne, teme." suara Naruto memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah mereka memesan makanan.

"Hn."

"Hari ulang tahunmu sabtu ini, kau ingin apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkedip-kedip polos, antusias.

'Ternyata dia ingat' batin pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menyeringai aneh, "Kau." jawabnya.

"Eh? Aku?" pemuda pirang itu menunjuk hidungnya dengan ekspresi bodoh kesukaan Sasuke.

Bibir yang tadi menyeringai itu, kini menunjukan senyum mempesonanya lalu ia mengangguk−mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Seharian bersamamu, sudah cukup bagiku." ucapnya kemudian.

Dahi berkulit tan itu mengeryit, "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu, teme."

Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku lupa kau anti perempuan." kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bukan kah kau juga tidak punya kekasih?" ejek pemuda chicken butt itu.

"Hei.. enak saja. Aku baru kembali padanya...tadi." seringai mengejek terpampang di bibir pulm milik Naruto.

Deg.

Sasuke terkejut, sangat. Tapi wajah datarnya menutupi semua ekspresi yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Ceritakan." perintah Sasuke.

"Yang tadi itu dia-"

"Ini pesanan kalian." suara dari seseorang yang mengantarkan makanan mereka memutus perkataan Naruto, membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." kata Naruto lalu ia langsung menangku kedua tangannya.

"Itadakimaaaassssuuu."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu sangat kelaparan hingga lupa tentang percakapan mereka. Selama makan, mereka berdua hanya diam. Ya diam, diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda yang akhirnya dapat ditemuinya setelah beberapa hari ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Pemuda yang selalu ada disaat orang-orang terasa jauh darinya. Pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dan juga selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Pemuda yang tanpa sengaja membuat ia terjatuh kedalam lubang tanpa dasar.

Sasuke tidak akan menanyakan lebih jauh pada Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan si panda tadi. Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Jika ini dapat membuat sahabatnya bahagia, tentu ia tidak dapat melarang hubungan mereka. Selama Naruto dapat tersenyum dan selalu ada disisinya sampai akhir hidupnya, ia tak masalah meski kadang rasa takut kehilangan selalu menghantui. Walau pun ia tahu, ia lah yang pada akhirnya akan meninggalkan Naruto, bukan Naruto yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Jum'at sore aku akan ke rumahmu kalau begitu." Naruto tiba-tiba bersuara, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu dari malam sampai malam." ujar Naruto lagi saat melihat tatapan heran sahabatnya.

"Hn."

"Mau ku bawakan apa? Anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati, teme." lagi, Naruto terlihat sangat antusias.

"Onito." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Hanya itu?"

"Hn."

"Tidak ingin yang lain?"

" Tidak."

"Baiklaaahhhh."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah semangat yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia harap Naruto akan selalu bersemangat seperti ini walau pun tana dirinya nanti.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Ketika kau ingat apapun tentangku, aku tidak peduli jika semua orang melupakanku. 」**_

Pemuda tampan bermata jade itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru cafe, mencari sosok sang kekasih yang katanya sudah tiba disana. Tak lama, matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian kasual yang sederhana namun memikat sedang menuju ke arahnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Gaara." kata pemuda pirang itu saat sudah mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Gaara menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita pesan makanan dulu ya?" tanya Naruto semangat dan hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Gaara.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan pertemuan kita besok dan malah menggantinya jadi hari ini?" tanya Gaara saat pelayan yang mencatat pesanan mereka sudah pergi. Tidak penting sebenarnya, ia hanya mencari topik untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Ah itu..besok aku ada janji bersama Sasuke. Kenapa?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan, "Kalian itu sangat dekat ya." katanya pelan, ada sedikit nada tidak suka didalamnya tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Tentu saja, dia sahabatku. Meski kadang menyebalkan." wajah ceria Naruto tak lepas dari tatapan Gaara.

Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut sebagai tanggapan. Ada rasa iri yang menghinggap didalam dadanya. Selalu begitu, setiap pemuda pirang itu berbicara tentang Sasuke, pasti raut wajahnya selalu bersinar lebih dari biasanya.

'Mungkinkah?' batinnya. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan untuk menyangkal dugaannya. Naruto miliknya. Begitulah yang dikatakannya pada dirinya sendiri.

...

 **Jum'at, 22 Juli 2016 , 06:07 PM**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah. Tangan kanan dan kirinya penuh oleh sesuatu yang dibawanya. Ditangan kanannya ada sebuah kotak bento berwarna putih dan ditangan kirinya ia membawa sebuah plastik hitam.

Tuk. tuk. tuk

Ia mengetuk pelan pintu rumah itu setelah bento yang ada ditangankanannya ia pindahkan ke tangan kirinya. Ia menunggu dan tak ada jawaban. Kemudian mengetuknya lagi dan hasilnya sama, tak ada jawaban padahal ia sudah janjian dengan pemilik rumah. Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menelfon pemilik rumah itu. Tapi sayang, nomor yang ditujunya tidak aktif.

Tiba-tiba suara mobil yang baru saja tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya memasuki pekarangan rumah dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto? Sedang apa?" tanya seseorang itu pada pemuda pirang yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Itachi-nii..um.. aku sudah janji pada Sasuke akan datang. Apa dia ada dirumah?" tanya Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, nanti ku antar kau menemui Sasuke." Itachi masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

Tak berapa lama Itachi keluar dari rumahnya, "Ayo." Naruto pun mengikuti kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

Saat diperjalanan, Naruto ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi entah mengapa pertanyaan dalam kepalanya tertelan begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih diam selama perjalanan.

Pemuda pirang itu mengikuti Itachi yang agak jauh didepannya. Ia masih sibuk menatap sekeliling koridor rumah sakit dengan gelisah. Ya, Itachi membawa Naruto ke sebuah rumah sakit. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekarang.

"Naruto." panggilan itu membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju Itachi yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

Saat Naruto sampai dihadapannya, Itachi menyuruh Naruto masuk terlebih dahulu. Kemudian ia pun ikut masuk lalu menutup pintunya.

Naruto terpaku melihat apa yang ada didepannya tak peduli dengan bau obat yang menyeruak masuk ke penciumannya, "Sasuke." lirihan itu terdengar sangat pelan. Ia mengeratkan plastik hitam dan bento ditangannya.

"Sasuke..kenapa?" matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring lemah, dengan selang di hidung mancungnya dan kabel yang ada ditubuh pucat itu.

"Duduklah, Naruto." perintah Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

Dalam diam Naruto duduk disofa yang agak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Dia menatap kakak sang sahabat tanda meminta penjelasan.

Itachi menghela napas lelah. "Dia sakit."

"Sakit apa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Kanker darah. Dokter bilang mustahil untuk disembuhkan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Stadium akhir."

Napas Naruto tercekat, rasa sesak menjalari dadanya, matanya terasa panas. Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah bilang padanya?

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menghampiri Naruto lalu menepuk puncak kepala pirang itu. "Jangan menangis, Sasuke tidak akan suka itu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tangannya reflek mengusap-usap pipi dan matanya yang sudah basah. "Aku harus kembali kantor. Tolong jaga Sasuke."

Sampai pintu tertutup kembali, Naruto masih terdiam diposisinya. Ia memandang kosong bento yang masih setia digenggamannya. Diliriknya jam ditangannya, jam 7 malam. Sesibuk itu kah seorang Uchiha Itachi? Atau itu hanya pelampiasan rasa sedihnya saja?

Naruto menaruh bento dan plastik bawaannya dimeja, lalu bangkit menghampiri ranjang Sasuke. Ia duduk dikursi yang ada disamping kanan ranjang itu. Tangan tan itu bergerak menyentuh wajah Sasuke. Ia menyibak poni yang menutupi mata pemuda tampan itu.

"Ne, teme. Aku sudah disini. Ayo rayakan ulang tahunmu." suara milik Naruto terdengar begitu parau, bahunya bergetar pelan. Tak lama isak tangis yang sejak tadi ditahan olehnya akhirnya keluar. Kini tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan sang Uchiha dan tangan kanannya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus keluar tanpa henti.

Merasakan rasa hangat ditangannya, Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Ia juga mencoba mencari asal suara yang didengarnya.

"Dobe." kata itu keluar begitu saja saat mendapati pemuda pirang sedang duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Naruto yang tadi sibuk mengusap matanya, mendengar suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Tangisnya pecah lagi saat mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menyentuh wajah tan milik sahabatnya itu, "Bodoh. Kenapa menangis?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, tanpa menghentikan tangisnya.

Sungguh Sasuke tidak suka melihat ekspresi itu. Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak menangis, dan sekarang orang yang dicintainya itu sedang menangis yang sudah pasti karena dirinya.

Tangan Sasuke masih diwajah itu, masih berusaha menghapus air mata sang sahabat yang baru saja menghentikan tangisnya. "Cengeng sekali." ejek Sasuke dengan suara pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah menunduk, tangan Sasuke yang tadi dipipinya kini ada digenggamannya.

Sasuke tahu apa maksud Naruto tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bercerita.

"Mana pesananku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ck, tidak nyambung teme! kau ini selalu menyebalkan."

Ia terlihat lucu dengan wajah yang memerah bekas menangis. Sambil menggerutu ia mengambil kantong pastik yang tadi dibawanya lalu menyerahkan itu pada Sasuke.

"Bantu aku duduk." perintah pemuda Uchiha itu. Naruto terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Sasuke tampak lemah sekali, seperti bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Air mata kembali menggenang tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia pun segera membantu Sasuke duduk dengan hati-hati. Naruto mengambil plastik tadi lalu mengeluarkan isinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah buah kesukaan teme-nya, buah tomat.

"Aku sudah mencucinya, jadi tinggal dimakan." Naruto menyerahkan buah tomat itu pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya lalu memakannya dengan susah payah. Naruto memandangnya miris.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu. Cuci wajahmu yang mengerikan itu." ketus Sasuke.

"Ck, aku akan mencucinya."

Setelah Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi, Sasuke menatap kosong sisa buah tomat ditangannya.

"Maaf Naruto." gumamnya, setetes air mata mengalir dipipi pucatnya.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Apa kau ingat hari pertama kita bertemu? Aku masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Ketika kita pertama bertemu, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika dirimu akan menjadi sangat berharga bagiku.」**_

 **Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016, 10:05 AM**

Naruto mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Saat mencoba menggerakan kepalanya, lehernya terasa sangat pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan ranjang Sasuke sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Tubuhnya langsung tegak seketika saat mendengar suara baritone.

"Teme? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bantalnya, rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Jam 10." Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya.

Naruto yang menyadari itu mengeryit heran, "Kenapa denganmu, teme?"

"Wajahmu jelek, dobe."

Naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi dan bercermin disana. Dan ia melihat jejak-jejak bangun tidur di hampir seluruh wajahnya, rambutnya pun berantakan. Seketika wajah tan itu berubah menjadi merah, malu.

"TEME!"

Ia pun segera mencuci mukanya dan merapikan rambutnya. Setelah selesai ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mengambil bento yang semalam ia bawa sebelum kembali mendudukan diri ditempatnya semula. Tanpa menyadari mata Sasuke terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

Naruto membuka bentonya, "Harusnya kau memakan ini semalam." Lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke akan menerimanya, ia menarik lagi bento itu.

"Tunggu dulu, teme."

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda pirang itu menarik napas dalam, lalu berteriak melengking.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SASUKEEEEEEE."

Kemudian Naruto menyerahkan kotak bento itu disertai cengiran khas miliknya. Sasuke yang mulanya terkejut kini tersenyum kecil lalu menerimanya, ternyata ada beberapa onigiri didalamnya. Ia mengambilnya satu, lalu memakannya perlahan.

"Asin." gumam pemuda pucat itu, tapi Naruto masih mendengarnya.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku membuatnya terburu-buru, jadi...jadi.."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tertawa, tawa yang jarang sekali di lihat oleh mata sapphire milik Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Ini enak." Kata Sasuke saat tawanya telah terhenti lalu ia kembali memakan onigiri yang masih tersisa didalam bento.

"Kenapa saat sedang sakit kau malah semakin menyebalkan." gerutu pemuda pirang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Cepatlah sembuh, teme." lirih Naruto. "Agar kau tidak terlalu menyebalkan." lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi, lalu tersenyum lebar. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, bibirnya yang berhenti mengunyah digantikan dengan senyum miris.

'Kau tahu aku takkan bisa sembuh, Naruto.' batinnya ngilu.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari dan ia langsung memeluk pemuda pucat dihadapannya dengan erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bahu sang sahabat, agar Sasuke tak melihat air matanya yang keluar meskipun pada akhirnya Sasuke tahu bahwa pemuda pirang kesayangannya itu sedang menangis. Bahunya basah.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Hn"

"Aku menyayangimu, teme. Aku...aku akan selalu disampingmu apapun yang terjadi, Sasuke." Suara pemuda pirang itu bergetar, tak lama isakan kembali terdengar.

Sasuke tak berbicara sepatah katapun, ia hanya bergeming sambil memeluk pemuda itu lebih erat. Ia tak pandai berkata-kata, bahasa tubuh lah yang berbicara.

...

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Kau tersenyum, selalu tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu, kau juga tersakiti oleh kondisi. Kau tidak akan bisa membodohiku. Tapi itu lebih baik, dari pada melihatmu menangis. Melihatmu menangis adalah hal yang paling ku benci.」**_

...

 _ **Sabtu, 23 Juli 2016, 08:05 PM**_

Suara roda dari ranjang rawat berdecit disertai langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar di lorong rumah sakit. Di ranjang itu terdapat pemuda tampan yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri dengan masker oksigen yang terpasang. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh seorang pemuda lain yang kini meneteskan air mata dengan deras.

"Sasuke...hiks..Sasuke."

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirnya saat petugas rumah sakit menahannya agar tidak ikut masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Pintu pun tertutup, menelan Sasuke dan beberapa perawat serta dokter yang menanganinya.

"Sasuke...hiks.."

Naruto bersandar lemas pada pintu ruangan tersebut. Matanya bengkak, pikirannya kosong. Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain memikirkan kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengeluh kesakitan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah beberapa menit yang lalu membuatnya panik.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulutnya−berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel dikantung celananya. Ia menghubungi salah satu nomor yang dikenalnya.

"Hallo?"

"Gaara." panggil Naruto parau.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Gaara, Sasuke...hiks...Sasuke.." suaranya bergetar, membuat Gaara mengeryit bingung di sebrang sana.

"Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tolong Sasuke, Gaara."

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Rumah sakit Konoha.."

"Aku akan kesana."

"Hiks...cepatlah."

"Hn. Tenangkan dirimu, Naru."

Naruto pun menutup ponselnya, menggenggam ponsel itu erat untuk menahan segala perasaan yang membuncah didadanya. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu, kemudian menghapus bekas air mata yang menempel dipipinya.

Selang beberapa menit, Gaara tiba dihadapan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung memeluk Gaara dengan erat, air mata kembali keluar membasahi kaos yang dipakai oleh Gaara.

"Sssstt...tenanglah Naruto. Sasuke akan baik-baik saja." Gaara mengelus punggung Naruto dengan lembut.

Krietttt(?)

Pintu ruangan didekat dua sejoli itu terbuka lebar, para perawat langsung pergi dari sana menyisakan satu orang dokter yang kini berdiri di dekat pintu.

Naruto langsung melepas pelukannya pada sang kekasih menghampiri dokter tersebut.

Belum Naruto bertanya tentang Sasuke, dokter itu menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Tak menunggu lama, ia langsung masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh Gaara.

Disana Sasuke menatap sayu Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang menghampirinya. Ditubuhnya sudah tidak ada masker oksigen, infusan atau semacamnya. Hanya baju rumah sakit yang melekat di tubuh kurus itu.

"Teme..hiks..aku khawatir sekali." Naruto memeluk Sasuke begitu saja, sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya. Seketika itu mata jade miliknya bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke.

Gaara melihatnya, Sasuke seperti mengatakan sesuatu padanya dari gerakan bibir yang Sasuke buat.

Sedangkan Naruto seperti tidak ingin melepas pelukannya, ia menunggu Sasuke membalas pelukannya seperti biasa. Tapi Sasuke tak kunjung membalas pelukannya. Pada kenyataannya, Sasuke sudah tak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk sekedar menggerakan tangannya.

"Naruto...aku mencintaimu." dan mata berbatu onyx itu pun tertutup dengan perlahan.

Naruto menghentikan tangisnya ketika mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dengan sangat pelan dari bibir Sasuke, sehingga hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda pirang itu melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa mak-"

Kelereng biru milik Naruto seketika melebar dan bergerak-gerak panik saat melihat sahabatnya sudah menutup mata.

"Teme?"

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang sahabat. Tapi tubuh itu tetap bergeming.

"Kau hanya tidur kan, Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Gaara yang melihat itu, mencoba menahan Naruto agar tidak menggoyangkan tubuh itu.

"Naruto, Sasuke sudah-"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara yang tidak ingin didengarnya.

"Sasuke hanya tertidur, Gaara." Suara itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Gaara.

Cklek(?)

Suara pintu menyadarkan lamunan Gaara tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Gaara membungkuk hormat melihat siapa yang datang. Pria setengah dewasa yang ia tahu sebagai kakak dari sahabat kekasihnya.

Itachi balas membungkuk pada Gaara. Lalu ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Naruto yang bersimpuh memeluk adiknya. Adiknya sudah pergi selamanya. Ia tahu itu. Ia tidak menangis, bukan berarti ia tidak sedih. Hanya saja perasaannya kosong, ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Tangannya bergerak membantu Naruto untuk bangun.

"Adikku sudah pergi, Naruto."

Raungan kesakitan pun terdengar diruangan itu. Tangis yang menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tubuh tan itu bergerak, memeluk sosok sang sahabat yang dingin. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan. Sasuke sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sasuke..hiks..Sasuke..SASUKEE!" Berharap Sasuke-nya kembali. Berharap ini hanya lelucon. Berharap Sasuke sedang mengerjainya di hari ulang tahun nya sendiri. Tapi, kenyataannya berbeda. Ini bukan lelucon. Sasuke-nya benar-benar pergi.

 _ **「Naruto...**_

 _ **Hatimu adalah apa yang paling ku inginkan. Tapi kenyataannya, aku tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari takdirku. Hatimu, bukan ditakdirkan untukku.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Ada dua hal yang ku takutkan saat ini. Meninggalkan kakakku dan meninggalkan dirimu.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

 _ **Aku bersyukur dapat bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur kau adalah sahabatku. Aku bahagia telah mengenalmu. Aku bahagia melihatmu selalu tersenyum padaku. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

 _ **Aku sudah bersiap untuk apapun kemungkinan terburuk, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih takut. Aku sangat takut, Naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

 _ **Jika suatu saat nanti kita tak lagi bersama, aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu.**_

 _ **Naruto...**_

 _ **Maaf atas apa yang ku lakukan padamu. Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku.**_

 _ **Naruto,**_

 _ **aku mencintaimu.」**_

Angin berhembus pelan menyentuh helai pirang milik pemuda yang kini tengah berbaring diatap sekolah. Matanya tertutup. Ia tidak tertidur, hanya sedang menikmati ketenangan yang ada. Pemuda itu menggenggam sebuah pulpen yang baru saja dipakainya untuk menulis di buku kecil bercover nama sang pemilik, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tap..tap..

Suara langkah kaki membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya ketika menyadari pemuda berambut merah lah yang datang.

"Sudah kuduga kau disini, Naruto. Sudah makan?" tanya si pendatang.

"Belum." jawab Naruto sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan." ajak pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya, agar Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

Uluran tangan itu ditangkap oleh tangan tan milik Naruto. Mereka pun melangkah pergi dari sana sambil bergandengan tangan. Sementara tangan Naruto yang satu lagi masih menggenggam erat buku kecil itu tanpa Gaara sadari.

'Jaga dia, Gaara.'

'Aku pasti menjaganya, Sasuke' batin Gaara saat mengingat kejadian dirumah sakit sebulan yang lalu.

 _ **「Sasuke...**_

 _ **Banyak orang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan tahu apa yang aku punya sampai sesuatu itu pergi dan hilang. Pada kenyataannya, aku tahu apa yang aku punya. Hanya saja aku tak pernah berpikir akan kehilangannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kehilanganmu, Sasuke.」**_

The End.


End file.
